How to unlock the locked characters...
This is the page where you can find out how to unlock the locked characters in Super Smash Bros. Lawl REVAMPED! How to Unlock... 70's Wonka * Clear Classic Mode on any intensity level * Play 10 v.s. matches Cory Baxter * Clear Classic Mode on the 5.5 intensity level or higher * Play 20 v.s. matches Larry the Cucumber * Clear Classic Mode with 10 different characters on any intensity level * Play 30 v.s. matches Buzz Lightyear * Clear Classic Mode under 12 minutes on any intensity level * Play 40 v.s. matches Cool Cat * Complete 100-Man Smash * Play 50 v.s. matches Chris Farley * Complete 15 minute Smash and score 100 K.O.s * Play 60 v.s. matches Awful Alvin * Hit Sandbag 1783 ft. or more in Home-Run Contest as Toon Larry-Boy * Play 70 v.s. matches GoAnimateFaggot1999VGCP * Complete all of the challenges in the Lawlsome Events * Play 80 v.s. matches Lord Farquaad * Get the All-Star Midi CD, the Quad trophy, and unlock the Far Far Away stage * Play 90 v.s. matches Toon Donkey Kong * Fight on the Kongo Bongo stage in v.s. mode 22 times * Play 100 v.s. matches Ronald McDonald * Clear Classic Mode with 35 different characters on the 7.9 intensity level or higher * Play 110 v.s. matches Wallace & Gromit * Score at least 3 K.O.s in Cruel Smash after unlocking 10 characters * Play 120 v.s. matches SonicToast * Clear Classic Mode with all of the Mario related characters (including Toon Donkey Kong) * Play 130 v.s. matches Mr. Bumpy * Get the School's Out CD * Play 140 v.s. matches Roger Davis * Get the One Song Glory CD * Play 150 v.s. matches Edward Scissorhands * Reflect 9000 projectiles * Play 160 v.s. matches Chucky * Get at least 70 CDs * Play 170 v.s. matches Buddy * Collect over 500 different trophies and then play a v.s. match * Play 180 v.s. matches Toon Knuckles * Unlock all of the Assist Trophies * Play 190 v.s. matches Terry Crews * Use the Old Spice item over 9,000,000 times in v.s. mode * Play 200 v.s. matches Bunny Girl * Use the Sniper Rifle item over 5,000,000 times in v.s. mode * Play 210 v.s. matches Tom Collins * Get all of the Rent CDs featured in the game * Play 220 v.s. matches Doc Brown * Get the Delorean Time Machine trophy * Play 230 v.s. matches Masahiro Sakurai * Clear Classic Mode on the 9.0 intensity level or higher after unlocking 23 characters * Play 240 v.s. matches Chris Columbus * Clear classic with all of the previous characters * Play 250 v.s. matches Unlock Locations + Music for each character 70's Wonka * Stage: 70's Wonka Factory * Music: Pure Imagination (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2u53cLtbSMk) Cory Baxter * Stage: Teh White House * Music: Cory in the House theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0sJqhW9v54) Larry the Cucumber * Stage: The Belly of the Whale * Music: Second Chances (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hINPxQqb6fg) Buzz Lightyear * Stage: Andy's Room * Music: Strange Things (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_F2Fl17RX8) Cool Cat * Stage: stage will be chosen * Music: Cool Cat Boogie (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7dVXKvCdcU) Chris Farley * Stage: The Cabin * Music: Main Titles/Finals Rush (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5KRrGijSeg) Awful Alvin * Stage: Awful Alvin's Lair * Music: Cartoon Larry-Boy theme instrumental (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJ4ztm1pETY) GoAnimateFaggot1999VGCP * Stage: Stock House * Music: Always On My Mind (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zrz-y8IPao) Lord Farquaad * Stage: Duloc Arena * Music: Bad Reputation (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9VSGPmkUc0) Toon Donkey Kong * Stage: Kongo Bongo * Music: Donkey Kong Country theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCAM0OdwWNQ) Ronald McDonald * Stage: RackaRacka House * Music: Seed of Chucky Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zXRzMzihrU) Wallace & Gromit * Stage: Lab Basement * Music: Wallace & Gromit Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIFE9DZM-cQ) SonicToast * Stage: Toasty Hills * Music: Green Hill Zone Acapella (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbVZPu_JM6I) Mr. Bumpy * Stage: Under the Bed * Music: School's Out (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8A9zFAArJQ) Roger Davis * Stage: Bohemian Rooftops * Music: One Song Glory (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=234NTB5rxV0) Edward Scissorhands * Stage: Scissorhands Lab * Music: Edward Scissorhands Main Titles (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Uil_moZTQk) Terry Crews * Stage: Old Spice Land * Music: song featured in the Old Spice stage will be played Bunny Girl * Stage: Untitled Gaming Stage * Music: song that is from an overrated game Masahiro Sakurai * Stage: Final Destination * Music: Final Destination Brawl (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9bPD50SGeg) Chris Columbus * Stage: The Films of Chris Columbus * Music: Harry Potter theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCNHVMIYqiA)